An ultrasonic dental tool typically includes a handpiece connected to a cable that connects both electrical power, ground, and feedback circuits. The cable may include a flexible tube to provide lavage (e.g., water, Chlorohexidine, mouth wash). Currently clinicians must maintain a tight grip on ultrasonic scalers in order to maintain an appropriate scaler tip orientation relative to tooth surfaces during ultrasonic cleaning procedures. This is due to the fact that piezo tips are attached to the handpiece using a threaded connection, as a result the tips orientation relative to the cable assembly is rigidly fixed to the horn of the transducer and handpiece housing. The tips orientation is dependent on thread timing and is independent of the direction of that the cable is draped. The rigid nature of the handpiece and tip assembly prevents the rotation of the handpiece to properly orient the tip of the handpiece to the tooth surface without corresponding torsional drag being transmitted from the handpiece cable and internal tubing and wiring to the gripping region. The problem has been recognized by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/716,075 which discloses a magnetostrictive handpiece comprising an inner barrel, a coil unit and an outer sheath wherein a rotatable nozzle is selectively rotatable in response to an application of a torsional load to a grip region. It is hereby incorporated by reference for background purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 9,050,161 expands the functionality of a magnetostrictive generator by making it compatible with piezo style tips. However the problem remains to be solved using piezoelectric technology. A dental handpiece, a dental system including a dental handpiece and a method of using said dental handpiece that shows one or more improvements in comparison with prior art is desired in the art.